


The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Troy doesn't get what's happening, and jake is basically just a horny teen, but Jake does, kind of?, this is really fucked up, troy is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Troy wants to play a game.Jake wants to play too.But Jake has a different game in mind.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for writing this guys.
> 
> this is honestly just a lot of vent tho.. im sorry. 
> 
> Troy is about 8-11, Jake is about 12-15. 
> 
> im sorry for any mistakes too. i dont think there are, but still.

The brown haired boy laid on his bed, his mind completely unfocused. He fiddled mindlessly with his stuffed animal, making him do funny dances as entertainment as he laughed. His face crept into a half smile as he pulled down on the stuffed animal's snout, making the stuffie create a silly face as he just continued to giggle. He liked to pretend the stuffed animal was Jake when his real brother was at school. 

Troy rolled over onto his side, cuddling up to his temporary Jake as he waited for the real Jake to get home from school. He sighed, closing his eyes and wriggling around to get comfy. He just wanted Jake to get home already. He fantasised of going to school with his older brother all the time, what it'd be like passing him in the hallways, seeing all his friends.

He never got to see that side of Jake. He always wanted to though. He loved Jake, he looked up to him with all his heart. Troy wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

He heard the thumping of someone coming up the stairs, as he excitedly jumped up, scooting to the edge of his bed.

Jake rounded the corner of the stairs, making his way to the top as he walked over to his own bed, not even looking to Troy's direction until he sat down his backpack onto his bed, his face still in a slight concerned expression.

"Jake! I've been waiting all day for you to get home! I know you just got home but do you wanna play with me and second Jake?" Troy asked excitedly, his eyes wide and a smile drawn across his face, his legs shaking with glee. "I've missed you too." Troy said in a low, growl of a voice, moving his stuffed animal's head to pretend he was speaking.

Jake sighed flopping down onto his own bed. "Troy.. I love you but you know my schedule. After school, I like to read before dinner." He said, trying not to sound aggravated towards his eager younger brother as he reached across his bed to the book shelf, grabbing his current read and quickly getting situated and comfy.

Troy gave a disappointed look to the ground. "O-Okay, brother... But you gotta promise you'll play with me later, okay?" He said, hoping not to let his dissapointment show through his words.

Jake turned his head towards Troy and smiled sincerely. "Of course. You're always a priority to me. I just want a little bit of time, okay?"

Troy nodded his head in acknowledgement before stopping. "Wait.. what does that mean? Pri..ority?" He asked in confusion, hoping he pronounced the unfamiliar word correctly.

Jake kept his eyes to his book as he spoke. "Priority. It means you're important to me." He replied as Troy giddily giggled, rolling back onto his bed and playing with 'second Jake'.

It didn't take long before Jake uncomfortably shifted, sitting up and setting his book down. "Hey Troy..." He asked hesitantly, refusing to look at his brother, his eyes stuck to his own bed.

Troy looked up quickly at the attention of his brother. "Yes, brother?" He replied softly.

"I.. think I'm ready to play. But this is a new game, we haven't played before. I wanna try something with you." Jake continued before glancing over to Troy, worry obviously present in his expression.

The younger of the two tilted his head to the side in confusion before smiling widely. "I wanna play! I mean.. I love our normal games but I would love to play something new! What's it called?" He questioned unknowingly, his face portraying exactly how he felt; happy and excited.

Jake shakily sighed, patting his bed. "It's.. it doesn't have a name. It'll just make you feel better, alright? Go ahead and come on over to my bed." He said, barely stuttering as he shakily scooted back, making room for his brother. Troy eagerly jumped up and hopped into Jake's bed, bouncing in the bed excitedly.

"So... How do we play??" Troy asked as he crossed his legs, setting his hands down in his lap.

Jake looked Troy in the eye as he spoke. "Well.. first rule, you don't question anything I do or say, okay? When I tell you to do something, you gotta do it." He paused, watching the younger of the two to make sure he got it. "Second rule, you don't tell anyone about this game, especially dad and mom. This is a special secret game." He said, stopping and watching to make sure Troy understood. Troy nodded in understanding.

"O-Okay.." he said, beginning to get nervous. He wanted to ask why he couldn't talk about it, but the first rule said not to ask questions. He held his tongue, just nodding at his brother's words.

Jake could see his brother getting nervous, so he put his hand over top of his younger brother's before speaking. "You trust me, right?"

Troy smiled again. "Sure! Of course I trust you, brother!"

Jake nodded his head, unable to return the smile. "So... I'm gonna need you to do something for me, alright? It's for the game, okay?" He said softly, hardly audible above a whisper.

Troy returned with a serious expression at  his sibling's sudden noticable change in voice. He was trying to be soothing, like he was when their dog passed. He shook his head and let out a small hum of acknowledgement, allowing Jake to continue speaking.

Jake closed his eyes, contemplating if he really wanted to do this with his little brother. He did. But he really.. didn't want to upset or hurt Troy.

Jake leaned forward, putting his hands on Troy's thighs. The younger looked up to his brother with wide eyes the further Jake's hands got to his hips, keeping his mouth closed as to follow rule one.

"I'm gonna need you to take off your shorts." The older said softly, patting Troy's leg.

Troy shivered slightly at the touch, becoming very confused at the motion and how it made him feel. But he was even more concerned by the question! Jake had seen him undressed plenty of times! They'd get dressed every morning together, so why was he asking? It wasn't bath time?

The younger nodded, giggling a little as he began doing as he was asked. He honestly found it a little humourous, that his brother was asking to see his undies? How silly could Jake be right now? Troy pulled off his shorts and flung them to the otherside of his room.

Jake placed his hands on Troy's shoulder, pushing for him to lay back. Troy complied, flopping back onto the bed; propping his knees up and spreading his legs so he could still see Jake. He smiled to his brother, getting really comfy on the bed cause it smelled like Jake.

The older got up on his knees, scooting closer as he fumbled for his belt, beginning to undo the leather and his pants, removing them as his heart unwillingly began to race, his hands becoming a little shaky. The thought alone was too much for him.

Troy was now actually confused, as he looked up to his brother with questions that he couldn't speak. He didn't understand Jake's action or what this game is even supposed to be. The boy was beginning to get pretty nervous, now that they both didn't have pants.

"Okay, now Troy.. I'm... I'm gonna need you to take off the next part." He said, looking to Troy's eyes with a deep concern, his voice portraying soft care that encircles with his words.

Troy looked to his brother, into his eyes. A weird, foreign feeling began to develop in his stomach, all of his instincts telling him to just do as his brother asks. His normal longing for affection from Jake was beginning to feel weird and he didn't like it but he wanted to make Jake happy. Jake was always right! If it's what Jake says to do, then it's right!

Troy scooted away a little more, beginning to slowly peel off his underwear as Jake placed his hands ontop of Troy's, helping him pull them down. Jake tossed them aside as he began to work off his own, Troy trying to look anywhere but there on either of them, as red hot embarrassment flashes it's way across Troy's face.

His eyes finally travelled down to Jake's erection, the boy remarking very rapidly. "Woah, Jake! Are you okay?" He asks with concern. "Your thingy is way bigger than normal!" The younger states with confusion, hissing as he breathes in and slowly scoots farther away, closer to the edge of the bed.

Jake shook his head. "Troy, it's okay. It does this when you get older. It's a good thing though; y'know what it means when it does this?" He asked with a small smile, hints of regret slowly trickling into his expression as he raises his eyebrows together.

Troy remained quite, still concerned for his brother as he shook his head at the question, feeling a little afraid. His body shivered once more at the exposure, the weird feeling growing more in his stomach and beginning to feel something akin to guilt.

The older of the two gave a small huff of laughter before looking longingly at his younger brother. "It just means I love you more than I should." He said, strained with a slight face of pain that almost resembled nostalgia.

The smaller boy squirmed at that statement. The feeling was beginning to get overwhelming and he didn't know what to do or what it even was. He didn't understand why he was feeling it; why having Jake sit next to him, naked, looking at him in the same disposition and hearing him say 'I love you' made him feel this way. He shuddered and closed his eyes a moment, feeling really warm now. The feeling was just growing in his stomach and all around his private and it was almost becoming painful.

Troy very slowly started scooching towards Jake again, and he couldn't tell if that made the feeling better or worse.  "R-Really?" Troy asked, beginning to perk up. "You love me that much..? B-But I love you way more! Why isn't mine doing the same thing?" He asked rapidly, trying to find at least some answers.

Jake shook his head, as continued his smooth, calming talk. "Because, it usually happens when you're older. Either way, it's.. kind of like preparation. For the game! In a sense.." He paused, breathing becoming a bit shallow as he leaned over Troy, placing his hands on either side of him.

"What I'm gonna do.. it might hurt a little." He spoke, pausing for a moment when Troy quickly made a face of obvious distress at those words. "But only at first! It'll feel better and then feel good after a while, I promise!" He said quickly, trying to comfort his younger brother who still seemed skeptical but calmer.

"Do you trust me?" Jake asked barely above a whisper, eyes trained strictly on Troy's.

Troy examined his expression thoroughly, before hesitantly nodding his head. "S-Sure." The word tumbled out of his mouth as his heartbeat began to grow so loud he could hear it.

Jake nodded at the reassurance, placing his hands on Troy's knees and spreading them further apart as he made his way forward to be closer with his younger brother. "I-I need you to stay very still. Relax the best you can." He said with such encouragement, Troy trying his best as he closed his eyes tight, waiting to see what happened next.

Jake retracted one of the arms he used to hold himself up above Troy, and began to rub himself a little. He waited for the smaller bit of white fluid, managing to get a little precum on his tip before pressing it to Troy's entrance.

Troy quickly snapped open his eyes before he felt a sharp pain radiate through him, his vocal chords reacting without his consent as he let out a tiny screech. His brother was _entering_ him.

"Jake that hurts!" He yelled, his words flowing quickly after one another, tears forming at his eyes. He began squirming, but that only made it hurt worse, his voice betraying him once more as he unintentionally let out another squeak of pain.

Jake began hushing him, his voice very shaky. "Troy, Troy, shh... It's okay. The more still you are, the less it hurts, I promise. I told you it'd hurt at first, but I promise, I can make it feel better." He said as reassuringly as he could in panic, noticing Troy trying to calm down and stay still. Tears still poured from his eyes. He didn't like this. But Jake wants to do this. He'd do anything to make Jake happy. And besides... Jake said it'd feel better... Jake isn't a liar..

Jake reached forward and gripped Troy's member, attempting to stroke him and get some kind of pleasurable friction going for his brother to ease and melt away the pain.

The weird feeling grew strongest when Jake touched him there, like that. He let out a small whimper, as he felt like this feeling was going to make him explode. It was strong and new and all he wanted to do was squirm at his brother's touch.

Jake began to push in again, slower this time, his movements continuing to work at his younger brother's shaft that begun reacting to the physical stimulation. Troy whined a little more at the pain, Jake trying to go as slow as he could, not wanting to hurt his brother but also trying to give in to his throbbing, aching cock.

"H-Hey, Troy.. l-lookie." Jake said softly, stopping the movements that seemed to pain his brother.

Troy's head lifted slowly, attempting to keep his body as still as possible, a few tears managing to escape as his sights finally met what his brother was pointing out. His face immediately grew into a small grin as he sniffled, tears still leaving his watery eyes as he let his head fall back down onto the bed. "I told you I loved you too much too!" He said, raising his voice enthusiastically, the pain becoming bearable the longer he adjusted.

That adjusting period didn't last as long as Troy had hoped as he hissed when his brother began to move again. But his mind couldn't seem to focus so much on the pain anymore. The weird feeling was becoming different. It kind of felt.. good? But also bad at the same time. Troy honestly couldn't tell. His body felt good but weird and it made his stomach twist with guilt. It was all so confusing and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

His eyes glanced back down to Jake touching him, feeling a surge of feelings jolt through him at the sight. He let out a small whine at the feeling before finally piping up. A wave of pleasure washed through him as he stared, trying to understand what Jake was doing. Jake was touching his thingy, while Jake's thingy was inside of him. He shivered at the thought, focusing on the way it all felt, his senses overriding.

His eyes traced up Jake's body to meet Jake's eyes, who stared down on him lovingly. Troy turned his head to the side, more tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know what to think. This was all too much. It was overwhelming. He wanted it to stop but it kind of felt good, so there's no reason for wanting it to stop.

He didn't like having Jake look at him that way. It made him feel bad.. but he loved the fact Jake was giving him so much attention. This is what Troy always wants- Jake's love and attention. And Jake was always right! He wouldn't play this game if it was bad, right?

Jake's pace began to pick up and Troy could feel the way Jake's member slid in and out of him. Jake began to move faster and harder. Troy winced, releasing a small squeal at the sharp pain he felt as his older brother hushed him comfortingly.

Jake's hands didn't stop touching Troy, and the young boy could feel pressure building inside of him. He didn't understand what it was but he needed something. He couldn't tell what though.

"J-Jake, I-I feel weird!" Troy said as he couldn't help but begin squirming under Jake's touches and movements. It didn't hurt as bad anymore but he felt warm all over, his cheeks heating up. He couldn't help but begin to cry, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He needed the pressure to release.

Jake nodded, giving a small grunt and a smile. His breathing was getting faster the quicker he shifted in and out of his little brother. "Th-That's a good thing, you'll see. Trust me."

Troy squirmed the more the pressure built, wriggling his hips in defiance against Jake, hoping it would help. He quickly noticed Jake's shaft twitching oddly inside of him. He gasped at the sudden change, feeling a burst of warmth inside him.

Then it hit him, the pressure finally released. He felt his own member twitching oddly like Jake's but nothing came out. Pleasure wracked his body, as his legs shook from the release. He didn't understand what this feeling was, but it felt really really good. He wanted to do it again.

Jake took a deep breath, panting slightly and smiling down at Troy, as he pulled himself out, leaning away. "I told you it'd feel better." He panted out, and Troy just stared at him. He didn't know what just happened. What did Jake's thingy do? What did his thingy do? Why did all of this happen? His mind raced with questions he didn't dare ask.

"Did.. Did you like the game..?" Jake asked softly.

Troy stared at his brother, with watery eyes, his expression entirely blank. He didn't know how to respond. It hurt really bad.. and now that the pressure is gone, it's starting to hurt again. He wanted to cry. He didn't get what all just happened.

He nodded his head slowly. Jake liked this game, so he should too. He wanted to be just like Jake..

Jake's smile grew at that. "Would you.. play it again with me.. sometime?" He asked almost nervously, as Troy was quick to respond.

"Yes. I-I wanna play again." He said so quickly, he fumbled over his words.

He... He loved his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel disgusted that i wrote this.
> 
> but Troy is my favourite character to vent as,,, sorry for hurting the bean. 
> 
> even though this work is orphaned, ill still check up and read comments and such. i have more i wrote with these two. so depending on how this does,, i might upload the rest.


End file.
